No One Can Have Her, Only I Can
by Chang-chang83
Summary: A spin off from Vol7 ch41. When Kyouta breaks up with Hibino, how does Hibino get affected and what are the effects of it? What does Kyouta think? Please review. Not sure about the rating... Thanks. X


_I just want to say that I ABSOLUTELY LOVE this manga, sorry to say that I do not love it as much as Soul Eater, Fairy Tail, Vampire knight, Ouran High School Host Club, Hana Kimi and whatnot. But I was re-reading it and I read Vol5 ch43 the break-up scene. I was gasping because I was sad that Kyouta broke up with Hibino, because it wasn't Hibino's fault and Kyouta's so mean! :p In the later chapters I hope Hibino can sort out her life so she and Kyouta can get back together! Anyways this is based on vol7 ch43. Errr this is a spinoff from that chapter. So only one thing happened then I incorporated my ideas and the actual events that happened._

* * *

"Let's break up."  
Who knew those three little words could break her heart into to two? Didn't she say that this was all a game, no feelings attached? So why did she feel so... Empty, hollow? Her mother always taught her independence, so why did she have to depend on this person for her happiness and welfare? Why couldn't she be more like her younger sister, cute, happy, positive. Why was she the dull, thoughtful, ugly older sister? Just those 3 words could tear her life apart, she didn't want to believe it. There he was, handsome, caring, smart, perfect, now walking away from her; downstairs to those pit of vultures.

Everyone was buzzing with the news of their breakup and they swarmed like bees on honey. The tear stricken girl looked down the stairs, to finally make eye contact with maybe the most important guy in her life. Their eyes met, maybe regret, sadness then he turned his head and looked at the massive variety of beautiful girls flung at him.  
He didn't want this, he didn't want these girls flinging themselves at him. They had too much make-up on, they were beautiful but not magnificent. They weren't the brightest, and they definitely did not please him as the girl he left behind usually did. He faked his smile, joking around that he had gotten out of that old ball and chain, when in actual fact he wanted to be back in it. Back with her, her innocence, her wide eyes, adorable little ears and nose. Her ebony hair wrapped around his fingers. Man he wished he would be there with her, but he was at a karaoke bar, with some bimbo who was definitely not turning him on.

Her face perfect, perfectly caked with makeup, her uniform starting to dishevel and her voice disgustingly hoarse. He wanted to use these girls at his disposal, to make him forget everything. The stress, the regret, the sadness, her. Just all about her. But all he could remember were those awful red marks marring against her white lily skin, her tears because she was terrified and he wasn't there to save her or to comfort her. She asked him a question and he lost his temper because of how he was judged and took out his anger on her. This was turning more messed up than ever, but maybe this was for the best?

* * *

She didn't want to keep any physical memories of him. Out went the the star projector, the little toy santa bear and finally the dress. It was a waste of time, effort and money. She smiled forcefully, and picked up a pen to scribble down something. After a while her mind wandered back to her bin. Maybe the dress didn't need to go? It would be a terrible waste of good material and it wasn't as if she was ugly or something? She left her pen on the table and swivelled around picked up her dress from the bin, running her fingers over the silk and frilly bows.

"HIBINO! YOUR FRIEND IS LOOKING FOR YOU." Her mother called.  
Only one person could be it and sure enough it was Miho and her adorable little hair and her positive, happy face. As soon as Hibino came to the door, Miho didn't even ask but gave her the biggest bear hug she had ever had.

"I'm sorry Hibino. He's an ass, but I'm sure you'll pick yourself up! Look I came bearing gifts." She lifted up a bag with all sorts of confectionary goods. They ran upstairs into her bedroom.

"So he broke up with you like that?" Miho clicked her fingers. Hibino nodded her throat stuck, nothing she could say.

"Well he good riddance to him! He doesn't know what he's missing. So school... Look Hibino I know it's hard but tomorrow you will not loom depressed!" Miho clapped her hands at her sudden idea. Hibino obviously confused her eyes a little wider.

"Look tomorrow, use your amazing hairstylist skills and do your hair all pretty, no war-time plaits! And no long skirts, I want you to show off your amazing body! And put some make-up on! Not too much but just enough so you glow and stand out! I know it's hard, but I'm here for you! We'll show Kyouta and those bitches that you are way out of their league, because I know you're worth it!" Miho almost squeezed the life out of Hibino and went her way.

NEXT-MORNING!  
Hibino got up extra early to make her look. She quickly got dressed and sat at her dressing table. What could be cute and stylish? Curls... Curls were easy and adorable! So with her slender and experienced fingers she transformed her straight as a pin hair into voluminous curls. Next her eyeliner and make-up. No blusher, the only part she liked about herself was her skin. Clear, pale and blemish free. Rolling up her skirt 3 times and it was higher than she ever had it but you couldn't see her underpants so she deemed her uniform okay and ran down the stairs to breakfast.  
Butterflies rushed around in her stomach, as she was walking closer and closer to those dreadful black gates that caged hell, formally named school. Students were in their little groups handing around their friend's lockers or by a window. Everyone was talking about their weekend and the break up of Hibino and Kyouta.

Hibino for once, ignored other people. She blocked the chatter and the stairs. It wasn't like the first day of high school where she was the awkward new kid and everyone whispering about her. She held her head high, and walked to her locker, trying to think of which lessons that she had today.  
Kyouta with a bunch of friends were by the window laughing and joking, Kyouta felt dead. He didn't care about his friend's weekends, nobodies but hers. Would she go back to the way she was? That war time period girl with plaits and a long skirt, the one he adored or a complete broken mess. He knew it was cruel but he wanted to see puffy eyes and ruffled hair to show that he haunted her thoughts and dreams as often as she did. Everything reminded him of her. Scissors, when she cut his hair. The stars, how she got that projector. Ribbon or satin, that dress that he bought for her to wear on their first date. He wondered if she chucked away any of her stuff, and he prayed to God that she didn't.

His friends chuckled at another dumb joke, a familiar girl walked by. Bag on shoulder, books in arms, curly hair flowing like a waterfall and her long, lean legs gleaming with smoothness and blemish free marks. That hair he recognised, Hibino. No. That innocent, sweet, tiny Hibino didn't seem effected by their break-up. She was back and glamorous. And he wasn't even in the same class so he could gawk at her, he was in a separate class, so he couldn't fend off any pervy bastards that would drool over her. Because he knew he would. Just seeing her show off, she was exquisitely beautiful, and made his blood boil and therefore wanted to punch a wall.

"Maaannn was that Tsbaski Hibino? Man she looks fineeee. I would so tap that. Kyouta would you mind if-" Kyouta answered with a growl and his friend stopped immediately and backed off.  
If he couldn't have her, no one could.

Miho was right! She felt good about ignoring Kyouta in the hall, she walked straight pass, as if he was the wall, not acknowledging him. She had a new look and she could hear everyone whispering  
"Is that her? It doesn't look like she's sad at all. Who does she think she is?"  
Well she was Tsbaski Hibino and they could go to hell.  
The bell rang for class and everyone filed in miserably to start class. Now that Haru had swapped seats with her, she could finally start on her studies, with a great smile.

Haru's POV

Kyouta's ex-girlfriend didn't seem affected by my sudden attack and her break-up. I feel really bad-scratch that. Awful, like you can damn me to hell awful, because it all she did was ask me to switch seats with her and I sexually assaulted her for my own gain. However she had picked up from her break-up. I don't understand why Kyouta broke up with her. Hibino is the perfect girl, smart, considerate, funny, sweet, long pretty hair. Like Rika. But that was the past, I need to get over it. There was nothing you couldn't hate about Hibino. Well as Kyouta lost his chance at this beauty why should it stop me?

* * *

The sunshine was now dusty with a day's worth of work. The bell rang for the end of school and the students jumped up in joy, as they rushed out. Hibino stretched as scooped up her books trudging out of the door. Now without Kyouta as her boyfriend she had so much more time for homework. Now she could pull her classwork up and return to her place at the top of the board.

"Hey Tsubaki! Wanna go karaoke with me?" A random boy asked her. More crowded around her, backing her into the lockers, giving her all invitations.  
"Hey idiots let her breathe. She just got over a break-up so leave her alone." A familiar voice came out, Miho and her cheery face. They muttered and let Miho through to see Hibino, until they scattered with terrified expressions. A tall, figure, slowly stalked to Miho and Hibino. He looked straight into Hibino, making her blush embarrassingly and look down. He waited by the window, starring at her, why couldn't he focus on someone else?

"Hibino-chan?" Another random voice.

"Yes? Haru-chan?" She looked up to see Kyouta's old foreign friend, his devilish smile. It seemed to have enhanced his handsome features, but not as handsome as Kyouta.  
It happened in a second, his long lean hand reacher out to her small, delicate chin and lifted it so he could see her elegant features clearly. He lent his face down, right down to her soft, cherry lips.  
Silence washed over, everyone stared at the kissing couple. Kyouta was beyond furious. Bearing his teeth and a growl building up, he saw Hibino's adorable blush. What used to be his blush, what he would cause her to do. Haru was a cunning bastard, first attacking her now kissing her. This was too much for revenge, or maybe he always like Hibino. Who wouldn't? Whether Haru liked her or wanted revenge, no one could have her, only he himself could have her.

* * *

_Well please review and tell me what you think. This is the first one I ever made for this manga. Sorry for any mistakes! Also this is a spinoff from vol7 ch41. I incorporated some bits from the chapter and made up my own. Also can anyone please tell me which chapter and volume is the bit when Hibino makes valentine chocolate for Kyouta but she doesn't give it to him. Please please tell me which chapter it is! Also I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense.  
Lots of Love  
Chang  
Xxx_


End file.
